Signe de Feu, Signe de Terre
by Avramea
Summary: Il a commis l'irréparable, est prêt à payer sa dette et son geste irraisonné. Par sa mort s'il le faut. Mais...le laissera t-il mourir ainsi? Fic YAOI, couple à découvrir au fil du chapitre 1


Signe de Feu, Signe de Terre

Chapitre 1 : Pardon, demanda le criminel...

Le sable. La poussière. La chaleur. La douleur. Il était encore en vie. S'il ressentait encore, c'est qu'il était en vie. Encore...Dommage...S'appuyant sur ses avant bras, le chevalier d'or se releva difficilement, portant un fardeau bien plus lourd sur ses épaules que la simple douleur diffuse qu'on continuait de lui infliger au long des minutes qui passaient. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de lui. Enfin presque. Manquait deux ou trois personnes. Mais la plupart des chevaliers d'or étaient autour de lui, envoyant sur lui toute leur colère et leur rancoeur pour l'acte abjecte qu'il avait fait. A peine relevé, une nouvelle attaque fusa sur lui, l'envoyant plus loin sur le sol sablé de l'arène alors qu'il venait de voler. Face contre terre, il mit un temps à bouger. Son corps était une plaie douloureuse, mais au final, ça n'était rien. Du menu fretin. C'est son cœur qui était bien plus douloureux. Ses compagnons d'armes avaient raison. Ils avaient tellement raison de le traiter ainsi pour ce qu'il avait fait...Il n'aurait pas mérité mieux que la mort.

Milo : Comment tu as pu faire ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu oser faire une telle chose ! Surtout à quelqu'un comme lui !

Camus : Il est le dernier d'entre nous qui aurait pu vouloir le mal à quelqu'un ! Toi-même tu le sais et pourtant c'est à lui que tu as fais ça !

Comme ils avaient raison. Le plus sage, le plus compréhensif, le plus pur sans doute d'entre eux...Et il avait osé le brisé comme on prenait un verre en cristal et le broyait entre ses doigts. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas lui qui avait eu les écorchures...mais bel et bien sa victime...Des larmes salées apparurent sur ses cils alors qu'il fermait un instant les yeux. Pourquoi...Pourquoi avait-il fait cela...Il avait craqué, il était devenu comme fou, complètement...Et il avait craqué...Il s'en voulait, mortellement, il aurait voulu disparaître, ou tout changer, que cela ne soit jamais arrivé, qu'il ne lui ait jamais fait aucun mal...Mais c'était impossible, il ne pourrait jamais se racheter, jamais...Il entrouvrit les yeux, le brouhaha autour de lui s'intensifiant. Il ne voyait rien à travers ses larmes, quelque chose de flou simplement au final, mais c'était déjà trop...Ravalant sa salive et puisant dans ses forces restantes, il s'appuya à nouveau sur le sable comme il put, serrant les dents et se relevant à demi, sur ses genoux.

DM : J'ai jamais été un ange au contraire, on dirait même que je suis un démon, mais même moi je n'aurai jamais commis un acte comme ça surtout sur un de mes camarades !

Aphrodite : Dire que pourtant vous êtes amis et vous passiez votre temps ensemble ! Comment tu as pu le trahir comme ça !

Des épines, piquantes et assérées, il tint bon, restant dans cette position. Mais sa peau était lacérées, piquée par les épines des roses d'Aphrodite. Il n'écoutait plus, il savait les reproches qu'on pouvait lui faire, au final il les émritait et savait à quoi s'attendre. Ca ne lui faisait aucun mal. Seule la douleur qu'il LUI avait causé l'importait. Seuls ses remors envers lui lui causait une douleur brûlante au cœur. Plus forte que toutes celles qu'on pouvait lui infliger.

Essoufflé, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait, Mû gravissait quatre à quatre les marches des temples. Il arriva au temple du sagittaire, son cosmos agité prévenant l'occupant des lieux et son invité de ce qui se passait. Entrant en trombe, sans la moindre politesse, il trouva le sagittaire occupé à ronronner dans les bras du gardien du troisième temple, devenu son compagnon depuis leur retour à vie après la guerre contre Hadès. Surpris, ils se redressèrent tout deux. Cette entrée impolie du premier gardien mit la puce à l'oreille d'Aioros, Mû était le plus calme et poli d'entre eux, avec Shaka, son attitude était donc préoccupante.

Aioros : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mû tu as l'air complètement perdu et paniqué !

Mû : A..Aioros vite...l'arêne...Aiolia...

Aioros : Aiolia ? Quoi Aiolia je ne comprends rien !

Mû : Les autres...il y a un problème...ils se battent ! Enfin...ils vont...finir par le tuer...dépêche-toi par pitié !

Blémissant aux paroles du Bélier, Aioros se leva d'un bon, Saga sur ses talons en descendant en courant les marches menant à l'arêne. Epuisé, Mû tomba à genoux sur le carrelage du temple, reprenant son souffle, un peu soulagé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ! Aioros courait à en perdre haleine, talonné par le Gémeau qui avait presque du mal à le suivre. Qu'est-ce que son frère avait pu faire pour que ses compagnons en arrivent au point cité par Mû ! Il savait, il savait qu'il allait mal depuis un moment, son frère s'était refermé sur lui-meme, il ne voulait pas parlé. En bon grand frère, il avait pensé qu'il lui fallait du temps et l'avait laissé, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Il aurait dû ! Quitte à lui arracher de force les mots de la bouche ! L'estomac noué, il arriva au terrain sablé, où il vit son frère au sol, tenant à peine à genoux et entouré par ceux qui étaient autrefois ses frères. Il voyait déjà Milo se préparer à lui envoyer une aiguille écarlate.

Aioros : AIOLIA !

Puis, tout se passa très vite.

Quand est-ce que cela finirait...Il ne savait pas, quand ils estimeraient qu'il avait assez payé sa dette. En attendant il subirait, en silence, pensant encore et encore à sa faute. C'était peut-être une manière d'absoudre ses péchés qui sait...Il vit un éclat rouge, écarlate briller devant lui. Cette fois, c'était Milo qui allait faire couler un peu de son sang. La douleur serait plus insidieuse sans doute...Tant pis...Le lion ferma silencieusement les yeux, attendant simplement son châtiment. Qu'il ne sentit pas. Tout ce qu'il sentit, c'est quelqu'un qui s'était placé à genou face à lui, il le vit car il avait ouvert les yeux en le sentant. Cette personne avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et de ses épaules, se plaçant entièrement devant lui pour le protéger et encaisser l'attaque à sa place. Un peu de sang coula entre les pans de l'armure dorée de l'homme devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, incrédule, alors qu'il voyait les longs cheveux blonds dorés étalés le long des bras et du dos de l'homme devant lui. Ce dernier reprenait son souffle, semblant se remettre de l'attaque, ayant laissé tous les autres médusés.

C'était un cauchemar. Un vrai. Milo allait lancer une attaque sur son frère ! Et il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour l'arrêter ! Mais quelqu'un d'autre si...Tout était si rapide, le coup partit, l'autre l'encaissa et protégea même Aiolia. Il était perdu, étourdi, Saga le retenait et le soutint pour le guider vers les autres alors qu'il se remettait de sa frayeur, voyant les autres chevaliers médusés par la scène. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'un d'eux avait pris la défense d'un de ses frères d'armes ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire...Il écouta alors le chevalier d'or agenouillé devant son frère, voyant ce dernier resserrer sa main dans la chevelure du Lion.

Shaka : S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie...Arrêtez de lui faire du mal...


End file.
